Blow me One Last Kiss
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Little smut I got inspired to write just now (: RileyStreet xx Enjoy !


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

I woke up, and walked to the bathroom of our guest bedroom. I've been sleeping in here, alone. I walked to the kitchen to see Chord at the table sipping on his usual, morning cup of black coffee. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through random channels, silently.

"Amb's you're going to have to speak to me sometime." He said.

"Actually I dont." I spat.

"You just did." He added.

"Danmit Chord. First you think I'm cheating on you with Kevin and then you thought I was having lunch with Blake. Why can't you just trust me ? I've NEVER cheated, I've NEVER lied, I love being your girlfriend and I love you ... but the fact that you have trust issues makes this relationship a little more of a chore than a relationship. Or should I say _relationshit_." I yelled.

"You're right ... Amber I'm so sorry." He said, walking over to where I was.

He reached for the remote, turning the TV off.

"Baby, its not you that I dont trust. How am I supposed to trust all the other men you're surronded by. They cant stop flirting, trying to touch and smiling around you. It makes me nervous, hell sometimes even a bit jelous. I just dont want to lose you sweetheart." He held my hand.

**(Chord's P.O.V)**

"You're so cute." She kissed my lips.

Which to me, was heaven. We haven't had sex in a week, she's been holding out on me.

She stood up and led me to our bedroom, pushing me down on the bed. She crawled towards me, and crashed her soft lips on mine. I tangled my fingers in her long straight hair. When I tried sticking my tounge in her mouth, she shied away.

"Fucking tease." I growled.

She sat up on the bed, on her knees. She began to slowly take off her pajamas and revealed a sexy, zebra, lace bra and thong set. I bit my lip and crawled towards her and grabbed her, throwing her on the bed, earning me a small squeal.

"What do you want me to do, you want me to eat you out ? Huh ? You want daddy to eat you out ?" I asked.

She nodded and I obeyed, sliding her thong down. I kissed her thighs once each, then I licked clit twice making her shutter. I stuck one finger in her hold, and continued licked her. She bit her lip, from making a moan escape, which meant I was obviously doing something right.

"Oh my God." She whispered arching her back. Moments later she squirted in my mouth. Once she came down from her high she sat up and pulled my boxers down, letting out a trapped ten inch cock.

"For me?" She asked.

"All for you baby." I winked, before she put her mouth around me. She started to slowly suck me, putting her hand around the part her mouth couldn't reach. She took a break and began sucking on my balls, earning a groan from me. Then something in her switch, I could tell. She began sucking me again, this time her mouth was like a vacum.

"So fucking good." I said throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Mmmmm." She moaned , which sent me of the edge. I spilled my hot seed in her mouth.

"Chord, you know what I want you to do?" She said, looking all innocent, knowing I loved that.

"Hmm, what's that?" I mumbled against her lips.

"Fuck me ?" She whispered.

"How ?" I asked.

"Doggy." She smiled, getting into the position, her glorious ass in the air.

I obliged and spread her legs a little bit before giving her ass a giant lick. I positioned myself and penetrated her pussy, slow at first. Then I sped up, grabbing her hair with one hand and holding her hip with the other.

"Faster." She moaned.

I obeyed, letting my balls slap against her pussy. I pulled out before I came too early. She giggled at the hold she had on me.

"Lay down ?" She asked.

I did what she said and ran a finger through my hair as she straddled me backwards. Her ass facing me, she grabbed my dick from underneath her and guiding me into her pussy.

"Fuckkkk baby." She groaned, she began doing all sorts of moves on my dick making me yell incoherant curse words.

"Turn around." I demanded, she did so , while my cock was still inside of her.

She began bouncing up and down on my shaft, making her breast do the same. I held onto them tightly, before she bent down and put her head in my neck and kissing my ear lobe. I smiled, and bit my lip to keep me from cumming inside her pussy right then and there.

"FUCK AMBER, BOUNCE HARDER, OHH FUCK BABY YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT AND WET." I screamed.

"IM SO FUCKING CLOSE CHORDDDDDDDD." She moaned as I pulled out and she started jerking my dick, then she smacked my hand away. She stroked my cock , and I yelled random words as I came on her breasts.

We both fell back on the bed coming of our highs, I kissed her one last time. Then I smiled at her pink, swollen lips and she laughed at my dialated pupils at tangled hair. We're perfect for each other.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
